Una Noche Accidentada
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Todo fue por culpa de un descuido del cocinero... Noche de Lemon! LuffyxZoro, SanjixZoro... Muchos fallos, pero mucho humor. Entrad a leer l@s fans del yaoi en One Piece!


_Bien, aquí teneis una historia muy estúpida, pero espero que os divierta. No espereis una historia romántica empalagosa, porque no lo es… Sólo un poco…_

_Me voy a cantar! Bokuwa Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper…_

**Una Noche Accidentada**

**(fic de ZoroxLuffy, ZoroxSanji, y Zoro UKE!)**

-Que te largues, pesado!!! - le gritó Nami, lanzándole un cojín a la cara. - Ya te he dicho que hoy no!!

-Pero, Nami-swan... - se quejó Sanji apartando el cojín mostrando una cara de desconcierto colorada. - Dijiste que hoy lo hariamos, no?

Nami se levantó de su cama, echando a andar hacia Sanji, le cogió de la corbata y le murmuró de muy mal humor:

-Eso era hasta antes de que fuera al baño y viese que tengo la regla, idiota! No quería decírtelo, pero ahí lo tienes! Así que lárgate por donde has venido o te mato.

-Va... vale! Nami-swan... - le había acojonado la cara de demonio que se le había puesto a su pelirroja preferida, que le empujó fuera de la habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"Y ahora... qué hago con esto?" se preguntó mirándose el prominente bulto de sus pantalones. Suspiró, se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios que encendió con parsimonia y subió las escaleras hacia la cubierta.

Hacía ya unos días, en la última isla que habían desembarcado, Sanji había conseguido un extraño licor que actuaba como afrodisíaco. Y también ya hacía un tiempo que tenía relaciones sexuales con su querida Nami, así que pensó: "Con esto, será mucho más excitante. Seguro que a Nami-swan le gusta". Pero no se esperaba que después de haberle prometido una fantástica noche y haber probado el fabuloso elixir, que ella le echara de la habitación.

La noche era despejada y algo fresca. Las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad acompañadas de una hermosa luna creciente y el barco era mecido por las olas suavemente. Sanji se recostó en la barandilla de estribor, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"En este estado no me podré dormir por mucho que quiera..." apolló la barbilla encima de sus brazos cruzados. "Podría hacerme una paja... Pero siempre me ha parecido algo patético..."

Giró el rostro hacia la cocina. No había luces en ella, aunque recordaba que Zoro y Luffy se habían quedado allí después de comer. Le habían dicho que no se preocupara y que ellos fregarían los platos esa noche.

"Puede que echar un trago me ayude a dormir." Se desperezó y caminó hacia allí lentamente. Subió los peldaños contándolos despacito... 1, 2, 3... 7 escalones... Nunca se había parado a contarlos, siempre tenía prisa, pero ahora que estaba tristón y se intentaba calmar su atormentado miembro, lo hizo, aunque esa información no le iba a servir nunca para nada.

Al acercarse hacia la puerta de la cocina, empezó a oir ahogados jadeos, y vió también que no estaba del todo oscura la cocina, a través del ojo de buey vió un débil resplandor procedente de una vela. Pero lo que menos le gustó es que conocía bien qué provocaba unos jadeos así. Se asomó cauteloso a espiar por la ventanita, viendo algo que no sabía de ellos dos.

-Luffy... - jadeó el espadachín, mientras le lamía el pecho al pequeño. Luffy estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando al máximo el placer que le estaba dando Zoro con sus cuerpos desnudos abrazados.

El peliverde ensalibó sus dedos y preparó la entrada a su capitán, que gimió ahogadamente al recibir después el no precisamente pequeño miembro de Zoro. Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse a la vez, gimiendo uno el nombre del otro, hasta llegar al éxtasis y derramarse.

-Zoro... - murmuró al poco rato Luffy, echándose en el suelo al lado de su amante. - me gustaría hacértelo yo también...

El aludido se incorporó con el rostro claramente más rojizo. Le miró un momento y después apartó la mirada algo dudoso.

-Bueno, si tú quieres...

Luffy se puso de pie. La mesa de la cocina no había sido recogida aún y se fijó en una botella de vino medio llena. Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa, cogió a Zoro dándole la vuelta, levantó su trasero poniéndolo en posición y le metió el cuello de la botella por ahí.

-Argh... Luffy... Qué haces...? - gimió Zoro, con el rostro encendido y unas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Probaba. No te gusta? - le preguntó acercando su rostro al del espadachín, con una medio sonrisa lujuriosa. Zoro asintió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la mano de Luffy que le acariciaba. Pellizcó sus pezones poniéndolos duros mientras que con su boca mordía y lamía la espalda de Zoro.

El licor salía desbordado de la entrada del espadachín, y todavía sin quitarla, Luffy comenzó a lamerle el alcohol que ragalimaba, poniendo aún más tenso al chico. Le agarró el miembro y empezó a masajearlo, sacó la botella por fin y lamió el orificio sin tapujos.

-Ah... Lu...ffyyy... - se metió dentro y se movieron rápidamente, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, llegando pronto al clímax.

Volvieron a separarse, dejándose caer al suelo. Luffy se abrazó a Zoro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me ha encantado, Zoro.

-Ya lo veo, ya... - para él había sido la primera vez que era uke, y no estaba seguro si le había molestado o le había gustado.

-Lo repetiremos otra vez? - le preguntó ansioso.

-Otro día... hoy ya no. Vale?

-Vale. - se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y acércandose poco a poco, se fundieron en un fogoso beso.

-Ay, Dios... Por qué me los tenía que encontrar haciendo precisamente eso? - se lamentó Sanji. - Y encima lo he visto todo... joder.

Sin darse cuenta, se había corrido sólo con verlos y se había manchado no sólo los pantalones, sino también la camisa. Pensó que lo mejor sería que se diera un baño a ver si eso le relajaba y así de paso se limpiaba el desastre.

Se marchó lo más silencioso que pudo para que, ahora que ya no hacían ruido, no se dieran cuenta de que les habían visto.

Entró en el baño y echó la cortina a la ventanita. Se deshizo rápido de su ropa mientras llenaba la pequeña bañera con agua caliente. De su chaqueta, ya tirada por el suelo, extrajo un paquete con cigarrillos, llevándose uno a la boca y encendiéndolo mientras se metía en el agua.

Era deliciosamente relajante estar ahí, con agua caliente hasta el cuello mientras fumaba. Pero su dichoso pene no quería bajarse, y aunque fuera en contra de su orgullo masculino, empezó a masturbarse dentro del agua, para intentar acabar de una vez por todas con el problema.

-No sabía que Zoro fuera gay… Aunque no me extraña demasiado. - murmuró pensativo mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. - Nunca lo he visto interesado por ninguna mujer, incluso da la impresión de que huye de ellas. Jajaja… Qué tío raro… - se burló.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó totalmente relajado, recostando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera mirando al techo.

-Mierda… Es potente la mierda esa. No hay manera… Además creo que el agua caliente sólo empeora la situación.

Unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Sanji se incorporó un poco, alerta. "He hechado el pestillo, no? No lo recuerdo". Se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Ahora iré a dormir, me doy una ducha rápida y enseguida estoy contigo, Luffy. - oyó la voz del espadachín.

El picaporte se movió hacia abajo. Sanji rezó para sus adentros haber hechado el pestillo y que el marimo no le viera así. Pero la puerta se abrió y se asomó el tranquilo rostro del peliverde.

-Ah, Sanji! Estabas aquí, perdona.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero lárgate. - le dijo en el mismo tono que había usado su pelirroja antes con él.

-Sí, sí, ya va… - le miró ceñudo. Pero vió algo que en vez de hacerle salir y dejar al cocinero en paz, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, echando el cerrojo.

-Qué te pasa? - le preguntó nervioso con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y subiéndole los tonos.

-Mmmm… Y a ti, qué te pasa? He visto que la tienes empinada. - le contestó con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas al lado de la bañera, observándole el bulto.

Sanji, intentó taparse como pudo, sonrojándose aún más.

-Y a ti qué te importa, marimo de mierda? Que la tenga así no es asunto… - pero Zoro metió la mano en el agua y le cogió su hombría sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Vaya, la tienes bien dura… - sonrió y empezó a masturbarle hasta que se corrió, pero aún no le bajó. - Qué pasa aquí? Has tomado alguna cosa o es que tú la tienes así siempre?

-Imbécil, espadachín de mierda, suéltame! - pero Zoro no quería.

-Cuéntame qué te pasa.

Sanji, colorado y queriendo matarle accedió a hacerlo.

-O sea que un licor extraño… Ahora entiendo. - dijo Zoro al terminar Sanji de narrar lo sucedido. - Bueno, si quieres, te ayudo. Me parece que yo también tengo un problemilla. - sonrió con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

Tiró su ropa al suelo descuidadamente como había hecho antes Sanji, quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos (o mejor dicho, ojo), del cocinero. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente bronceado, con lo que Sanji se enteró por primera vez de que no era así porque sólo tomara el sol. Sus músculos, perfectamente marcados bajo su piel llena de cicatrices, le convertían en una bomba sexual. Completamente bien proporcionado y con un aspecto tan apetecible, incluso para aquel cocinero mujeriego. Sintió como le abandonaban las fuerzas y se hundía en el agua unos centímetros. Zoro sin percatarse de la reacción del cocinero, se estiró como un gato y se acercó a la bañera, dispuesto a meterse.

-Qué es lo que pretendes? - le preguntó casi sin fuerzas el rubio. Zoro se sentó dentro del agua con las piernas abiertas encima de las de Sanji.

-Antes, Luffy y yo lo hemos hecho… Y se le ocurrió meterme una botella por el culo… No sería tu licor, por casualidad? - le preguntó con una medio sonrisa nerviosa.

Sanji, después de cenar, había hechado un trago largo de la botella y la había dejado encima de la mesa, para irse corriendo tras de Nami… Entonces era posible que se tratara de la misma botella…

-Puede… Creo, que sí…- el nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos.

-Entonces… - Zoro acercó su rostro al de Sanji, susurrándole al oído con su voz más sensual. - Hagámoslo.

Nunca había tenido al marimo tan cerca de sí y menos en ese estado. Se sentía extraño, pero se dejó llevar. A Zoro le quemaba la entrada y quería que ya mismo entrara alguien dentro de él. Ya no le importaba su orgullo de hombre, no le importaba hacer de uke si así se sentía mejor, tanto sexualmente como espiritualmente. Que le penetraran otros hombres más bajos y delgados que él le causaba un morbo y le excitaba demasiado para que su orgullo fuera importante en esos momentos.

A Sanji no le costó demasiado encontrar el agujero del espadachín, antes se le había dado un poco, y entrar le fue fácil. Zoro gimió lujurioso, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Sanji, al que el cigarrillo apagado se le resbaló cayendo fuera de la bañera. Sus labios entonces se apoyaron en el cuello del peliverde, dejándole marcas, mientras que más abajo le embestía salvajemente.

-Ah… Sanji… más fuerte… por favor… - le pedía cogiendo aire como podía, apretando fuertemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin dejar un solo espacio libre. Sanji apretó sus dedos en la espalda de Zoro, marcando las uñas. Era la primera vez que daba a alguien tan fuertemente y encima le pedía más. A una dama no se lo podría haber hecho, la hubiera destrozado; pero Zoro era muy fuerte, tal vez más que él incluso, por eso, para él no era casi nada, a pesar de las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas.

Empezó a masturbar al espadachín también, y se derramaron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo aliviados por última vez.

-…Gracias… - susurró Sanji. Por fin se había calmado. Eso era lo que necesitaba, sexo de verdad con alguien. Salió del peliverde lentamente, pero entonces él le miró un poco enfadado.

-Cómo que gracias? Yo quiero más, idiota, no te salgas todavía. - se quejó.

-Qué?

-Eres sordo? Continuemos! - le exigió de morros.

Sanji se puso en pie, quitándose a Zoro de encima y le gritó:

-Ni de coña! Puede que tú seas gay, pero yo no, te queda claro? Te he dado para hacerme un favor a mi mismo! Una mierda pienso seguir follando contigo, marimo pervertido!

-Pervertido tú, cocinero idiota! Ha sido por culpa de un descuido tuyo, por dejar el afrodisiaco de las narices al alcanze de Luffy! Qué crees que habría pasado si por casualidad coge la botella y se la bebe? Que sólo es un crío! - se levantó Zoro también, apretando los puños.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de aire frío de vete a saber dónde salió recorrió la estancia. Luffy… También había probado el afrodisiaco!!

Zoro salió corriendo de la bañera y se medio vistió a toda prisa sin haberse secado antes.

-Qué haces, marimo? - le preguntó Sanji aún de pie en la bañera.

Zoro se giró para contestarle mientras se subía los pantalones y perdió el equilibrio, comiéndose la puerta del baño.

-Ayyyy… Luffy también lo ha probado… Ya que tú no vas a seguir más conmigo, me voy con él!! - le gritó masajeándose la cara, que había recibido el duro golpe.

-Ah… vale… - una gota de sudor le resbaló mientras veía como Zoro salía a toda prisa de la estancia, cerrando tras él con un portazo. Sanji decidió que mejor sería olvidarse de él y acabar su baño, aunque ahora tendría que cambiar el agua…

Mientras, Zoro corría por la cubierta y se metió por la trampilla hacia el camarote de los chicos. Luffy estaba tumbado en su hamaca hecho un ovillo, temblando mientras sollozaba bajito.

-Luffy… - susurró Zoro tocándole el hombro.

-Zoro… - se giró el moreno para verle, con la cara surcada de lágrimas. - Zoro… no sé qué me pasa que no se me baja…

-Tranquilo, Luffy… Si quieres que lo hagamos, no te cortes y pídemelo, vale? Por algo soy tu novio. - le mostró una sonrisa muy cálida y le besó en las mejillas, secando el rastro de lágrimas.

-Sí… ahora… quiero hacerte el amor, Zoro. - le abrazó fuertemente con sus brazos de goma y rápido entraron en acción.

Lo que no sabían es que habían hablado demasiado alto y el narizotas y el nariz azul se habían despertado y les estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y también, algo asustados.

-Zoro… estas mojado… - le susurró entre jadeos.

-Ya te dije que me iba a tomar un baño… pero no podía estar sin ti… te quiero tanto… - le contestó cogiendo aire como podía.

-Oh… Zoro… - Luffy le abrazó más fuerte, corriéndose en él. Se besaron sin separarse y sin aminorar la marcha.

-U… Usopp… Por qué estan Luffy y Zoro copulando? No podrán tener hijos… - preguntó el renito asustado.

-No sé… será que están en celo… - le respondió aunque no sabía muy bien lo que decía, había acertado.

Unos pasos se oyeron por la cubierta y la trampilla se abrió, entrando el cocinero de mejor humor, pero al encontrarse con aquel panorama el pelo se le levantó formando cuernos de demonio (eso sí, sin mostrar su ojo izquierdo).

-PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEIS? IROS A OTRA PARTE A FOLLAR, GILIPOLLAS!! - y le tiró a la cabeza del marimo una palangana que había por el suelo tirada de un chute.

-PERO QUÉ HACES TÚ, FUMETA DE PETAS! QUE ESO HA DOLIDO!! - le gritó desde debajo de Luffy (menudo arte tiene Sanji para haberle dado así).

-OYE TÚ, NO LE PEGUES A MI ZORO!! GOMUGOMU NO… PISTORU!! - le dio en la cara, tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación y chocando contra la trampilla sellada que daba a la habitación de Nami y Robin.

-Yo no sé nada… Yo no sé nada… - estaba temblando Usopp, acurrucado, tapándose los ojos.

-Maldito idiota de Goma… Y además, tu Zoro? Es un putón, estaba tan calentorro que le he tenido que dar por culo!! - le gritó Sanji desde el suelo.

-Cómo?!!! Zoro! Me has puesto los cuernos?!! - le gritó al que tenía debajo suya con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-Serás cabrón, si ha sido por tu culpa, cocinero de mierda!! Eres tú el que nos has puesto a todos a cien por culpa de tu mierda licor!! - se quejó, Incorporándose como pudo, aunque Luffy aún estaba dentro de él.

-Ayyy… Zoro, me haces daño!! - se quejó.

-Qué miedo que dan ellos tres… Qué miedo que dan ellos tres… Más que un monstruo marino! - temblaba Chopper acurrucado en la cama, viendo la escena con la mandíbula desencajada.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos lentos y pesados por encima de sus cabezas y un mal presentimiento cruzó la estancia.

-Oh, no… - Zoro ya sabía quién era.

La trampilla se abrió de un portazo y casi se sale de los goznes volando. Un aura tan luminosa como el fuego del infierno precedió el pie de la navegante, que bajó lentamente las escalerillas.

-No me importa que folleis ni nada… PERO NO MONTEIS ESTE PUTO JALEO, IMBÉCILES!! - el arma de Nami, el Climatack, empezó a formar nubes densas muy oscuras, salió de la habitación, y, enviando una burbuja eléctrica, hizo caerles un rayo encima a todos los que allí se encontraban.

-Na… Nami-swan… - susurró el cocinero calcinado. - No… no me meteré más en asuntos de gays jamás… y a la mierda los afrodisiacos… - y se desmayó en el sitio.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los chicos recordaba los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. El rayo de Nami se lo había borrado de la memoria. Con lo que el tonto de Sanji, pronto volvió a cometer el mismo error que el de aquella accidentada noche.

OWARI.

Hola a todos!! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir ningún fic!! TT-TT Espero que este estúpido fic, lleno de fallos y guarradas e insultos os haya gustado!

TT-TT Lloro por lo malo que es, aunque he de decir que también me he partido de risa un rato cuando escribía los diálogos. Siempre escribo mis historias de una manera sarcástica, es mi estilo… aunque ya me lo dicen que lo soy…

Neh, espero que no me mateis… No lo hagais vale? Tomaos esta historia con humor, descojonaos de risa, pero no mireis los fallos, ok?

Adiossss… ya escribiré otra historia cuando pueda.


End file.
